Millions of women and men have their hair colored on a regular basis. Whether it is to cover up graying hair or simply to change their color for cosmetic reasons, it is a routine procedure to color the hair of salon patrons. Hair coloring is known in the art and is accomplished using a single or a combinations of dyes that will change the patrons hair from a first color to a second color. The application of hair dye can range from a simple all over application to a complicated targeted application such as the process for applying a highlight of lighter color to the hair.
The application of hair dyes currently involves a few conventional tools. Cosmetologists typically utilize a plurality of foil sheets and a brush. A thin layer of the hair is separated by using a foil sheet and the cosmetologists utilizes a conventional brush to apply the hair coloring dye to the hair. This procedure requires significant dexterity and is quite time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hair dye applicator that can simplify the hair dye application process and further provide the ability to target a certain area of the hair.